Chapter 24
① |romaji = Shitami ① |caption = |volume = 3 |arc = Jailbreak Arc |pages = 19 |release = January 30, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#9) |prev = Chapter 23 (main story) Chapter 23.5 (Omake) |next = Chapter 25 |debut = }} ①|Shitami ①}} is the twenty-fourth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Emma and Norman investigate as part of the escape plan ; Ray distracted Isabella, but was outsmarted by her as she cut ties with him ; Isabella went after Emma and Norman to cease their investigation. Plot As Emma and Norman ran towards the walls to retrieve a bag of ropes hidden inside a tree as part of the investigation to climb over the walls, Ray was with Isabella in order to buy time for Emma and Norman to carry out the investigation smoothly. Meanwhile, Gilda and Don were waiting outside the Grace Field House as Ray's backup in case the plan goes wrong. Ray walked briskly up the stairs with Isabella, whilst thinking how he never seen Krone for quite a while. Isabella coincidentally brought up how she had already eliminated the latter, her response shocked Ray, as he ran up the stairs and entered Krone's room, only to see it empty and how Krone nowhere to be fond. Isabella gently placed her hands on Ray's shoulders, she whispered into his ears how Krone is no longer of "any use for her". Ray turned around and stared at her in horror, as Isabella said how she would no longer have him of any use as well. A desperate Ray frantically explained how he is still indeed useful for her, Isabella replied how she already knew of him as a traitor and how he is always on his friends' side. Though Isabella deemed Ray to still be capable for her to use, she ended the conversation by saying how she would be carrying out a way to stop Emma and the others from escaping by her own, and without the help of Ray. Isabella soon proceeded to lock Ray inside the empty room, with a radar within her grasp, she went to track down Emma and Norman. When Don and Gilda noticed Isabella walking out of the house, they determined how something went wrong, as Don went inside the house to find Ray. Meanwhile, Ray was struggling to find a way to get the room to budge, when he attempted to do so by kicking the door, Don happened to open it to get him out, as Ray's kick scared him. As Ray is freed, him and Don and Gilda proceeded to went after Isabella to stop her from finding Emma and Norman. Near the walls where Emma and Norman were at, Isabella had already found the two, as she greeted them with a warm smile. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *24.1 - Posuka Demizu had furthermore shown how she has the tendency to draw a Fisheye effect for the manga, as shown in this chapter's cover page. Additionally, the cover page has a lens of a camera. *24.2 - The events that happened in this chapter took place a few hours later (after 1 o'clock in the afternoon) after the events that happened in the previous chapter, Chapter 23. *24.3 - In the previous chapter, Grandmother explained how Isabella is smart and capable enough to cease Emma and her friends from escaping. This is proven true as she is smart enough to decipher Ray's plan of distracting her so that he and his friends could carry out their escape plan smoothly. *24.4 - Isabella explained to Ray how her so-called "trade" with him ends. The trade is the deal she made with him in a flashback of Ray's back in Chapter 14. **Furthermore, this is also foreshadowing another flashback of Ray's later on in Chapter 28, which the two of them 5 years ago made the trade to have Ray be Isabella's spy. Site Navigation Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters